Tiadar
by Vertigo.dragonrider
Summary: Katrina is the new rider under Galbatorix's rule. Roran desprately tries to save her, but can he succeed? And what will Eragon think of this? What will this mean for the Varden and the elves?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my very first shot at a fanfiction, so please don't criticize me for any of my writing. Anyway, I got this idea for a story while reading another story, so I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it. Here we go.

He walked through the silent halls, his footsteps the only sound in the hallway. The soft tapping of his boots was the only audible noise, along with the sharp clicking of the ruby dragon following closely behind him.

_What are you thinking about, young one? _Thorn, the dragon asked the man.

_Just thinking about what Galbatorix said._ The man said after a while.

Thorn thought back to the moment when the two had been back in the throne room. Galbatorix had said that they would be having some company with them in the dragon hold.

The Razac and their steeds had stayed there before when reporting to the king, but they had been found in Helgrind slain by what appeared to be a hammer, staff, and a dragon. No doubt Eragon and his cousin Roran had gone there to try to kill the Razac and possibly find the Katrina, Roran's fiancé.

Murtagh, for it was he, allowed himself a small smile. How ignorant they were of what his King knew about them. Eragon had told him of his cousin's predicament before the Razac paid a visit to Carvahall. After learning this, Galbatorix had Katrina shipped to Uru Baen immediately.

Murtaugh paused for a moment as he felt a mind clumsily brush his own. He immediately threw up his mental shields, preparing for an attack, but when none came, he became curious. He slowly extended his mind preparing for any retaliation or mental stab. Eventually, he sensed a mind in the dragon hold, a mere twenty feet away now.

He frowned; he now knew what had happened. The third egg had hatched under Galbatorix's control, and the third rider was now in a small chamber of the hold. Murthagh silently wished that it had not happened, now Eragon would be completely overwhelmed in battle. Also, after the Battle of the Burning Plains, Galbatorix had him swear more oaths preventing him from showing Eragon any mercy in battle. Two riders against him would only be worse.

Murtaugh slowly opened the door, not to alert the new rider and startle them. Thron slowly followed behind his rider and entered, to find a woman with a small green dragon on her lap.

The tiny dragon looked up at the two newcomers, and immediately hissed, trusting neither rider nor dragon. It backed up slightly into the arms of the woman, a pretty one with coppery, wavy hair.

The woman looked up at Murtaugh and Thorn and quietly said, "Hello, this is Tiadar, my name is Katrina."

Ooh, bet you didn't see that coming did you? Anyway, don't worry about the shortness of the first chapter, this is just a teaser. In other words, much more to come later. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will keep reading. BTW, reviews would be welcome, and if anybody had any better names for Katrina's dragon, they would be welcome. Also, constructive criticism (not just flat out criticism) is very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, from here on out, there will be some major Brisingr spoilers. By the way, I do know that I spelled Ra'zac wrong, so from now on I will spell it the right way (if it ever comes up again). But, since I'm too lazy to go and change it in chapter 1, you will have to deal with it for that one chapter. So, thanks for the reviews I got (currently 1), so I'll just keep on writing with this story. Here we go.

Eragon squinted as he walked out into the open. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight, the sun shining down intensely. Eragon, who had just left the confining tunnels of Helgrind was nearly blinded from the extreme darkness to the blistering sun.

Roran sat on the edge of a cliff, with his feet dangling down toward the ground. He had his head in his hands and he sobbed every once in a while.

"Roran, she's not dead you know." Eragon called over to him.

Roran sat there, not responding for a while. Then he looked at Eragon and said," Well she just as well might be! If she is not here, then who knows where she is! Besides, how do you know that she is not in that God forsaken hell hole?"

"There are no bones, and for all that I know, the Ra'zac do not eat the bones of their prey," Eragon replied.

Roran did not reply, but instead looked blankly out into the distance. After a while he stirred and looked back at Eragon. "If she is not here then where is she?"

Eragon stared at his cousin for a few moments, and then looked away. Saphira chose this moment to speak up, saying _Katrina cannot fight, and cannot use magic. The only other reason why she would not in the Ra'zac's care is if Glabatorix had taken her captive for some reason. The main reason I can think of is to influence you Roran._

"Then what should I do about it. If I can't free her, then what should I do?" Roran said blankly. "I can't do anything about it, just as I could not protect her from the Ra'zac taking her in the first place! This is all my fault."

Eragon did not speak for a moment, then opened his mouth only to close it again. He was speechless, Roran had never given up hope of rescuing Katrina, and the fact that he was giving up disturbed him. "Then we will just have to kill Galbatorix and save Katrina then." Eragon said softly.

_I think that it is time that we be far away from here. I can see horsemen riding here like a devil chased by a holy man. They must have noticed my battle with the Lethrblaka in the lake. _Saphira stated.

Roran slowly got up, tears still in his eyes, and walked over to the blue dragon. Eragon jumped up into the saddle, and Roran seated himself behind him. With a mighty roar, Saphira launched herself off the cliff and into the open air, suspended for a moment until unfurling her wings and soaring high into the sky.

_I'll be back, my love, I won't forget you. _Roran thought to himself as the four peaks of Helgrind slowly faded into oblivion behind them. _I'll be back._

Alright, I'll try to update once or twice a week, but school is almost out, meaning finals. So I might not update as much as I would like. Anyway, rate and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry, I just had a huge Latin final (who speaks Latin anyway?) and I was busy studying! I promise to have two more chapters up by Saturday midnight, okay? (by the way that includes this one)**

**Anyway, thanks for my one review, yay. Also, I'll try to write longer chapters instead of the 500 word chapters I've been putting out. However, this may also slow down the story making. So, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

_Would you hatchlings please SHUT UP!_ Shruikan roared from the corner of the dragon hold. The midnight black dragon was in a particularly bad mood today, mostly from the fact that he had to share the hold with another dragon, after about a hundred years of having it all to himself.

Murtagh gulped as the black dragon roared. Dragons were not things that you wanted as enemies, especially the old black one sitting in the corner. Whenever Galbatorix would get extremely mad at something, he would go to Morzan's old castle and destroy it bit by bit. Shruikan was bonded to Galbatorix, so he felt the anger too, and happily destroyed the castle grounds for fun.

Katrina took the noise especially badly, as she had never heard the dark dragon even speak a single word, except for when she had just entered the dragon hold, and he had said _pitiful_. Katrina did not like him, and neither did Tiadar, but they would have to put up with him, for now.

Tiadar quickly hid behind Katrina when he had heard the noise, but now he poked his head out and stared at the giant dragon. He looked at the dragon with awe, that a being could be so big, and so loud. Katrina felt his emotions of fear, then awe, and laughed gently to herself.

_We're sorry Shruikan-elda, we will be more quiet to not disturb you. _Murtagh said respectfully.

_Hmph, I was getting up anyway, time to hunt._ Shruikan said grumpily.

Tiadar squeaked happily and leapt onto the floor and sat in front of Shruikan's gigantic claws. The black dragon froze and gently growled at the tiny emerald dragon at his feet. Katrina started to get up, but Murtagh put his hand on her shoulder and kept her from approaching any closer.

Shruikan slowly moved his head closer to Tiadar, the small dragon frozen looking into the dark dragon's eyes. Shruikan and Tiadar's snouts met, and there was a small flash of light, startling the two humans in the room. Shruikan closed his eyes, as did Tiadar, and the emerald dragon closed his mind from Katrina. Shruikan hummed and shared a thought with Tiadar, and he hummed in response.

Katrina slowly breathed out as Tiadar broke contact with the black dragon and bounded back to his rider. Her dragon leapt up into her arms and hummed softly nestling against her chest. He looked up into her eyes and she looked down into his for a moment.

Katrina looked up and asked Murtagh, "What was that?"

"Who knows, dragons are constantly doing things like that, always doing something that nobdy would think possible," came the reply from the red rider.

Glabatorix then entered the four's minds and said _Come, it is time for you to choose a sword._

They shuddered as the evil king left their minds, and then left the hold as Shruikan flew towards the woods in the distance to hunt.

"What does he mean choose a sword? I thought that the riders were made their own swords?" Katrina wondered out loud.

"When the riders existed, they were. But the elves were the ones who made the blades, so you will have to pick one from Galbatorix's collection," Murtagh told her.

"Oh," Katrina replied. She cursed herself for her stupidity. How could she overlook a fact like that?

They walked through the halls of the castle, through the hall of tapestries, and then into the throne room. The two giant double doors slid open silently by magic. The evil king sat on his throne, cloaked in darkness.

Katrina and Murtagh slowly bowed, and then stood again and looked silently at Glabatorix. "you called us?" Katrina said plainly.

"Yes," Glabatorix said with the strange voice he had."It is time for you to choose a sword, and also, The dragon needs to be grown a bit before he can go through combat."

Katrina looked with puzzlement at the king, then Tiadar, then finally Murtagh. Murtagh entered Katrina's mind and explained how Galbatorix had accelerated Thorn's growth with the use of Eldunari. Katrina shuddered as she thought of what was about to happen.

"Right, now Katrina, pick a blade from the ones here." Galbatorix said plainly, then went into another room to find the right eldunari to choose.

Katrina had not been paying attention at all while she had been walking through the side tunnel that led to the treasure room from the throne room. She took a moment to gaze at the hundreds of blades that adorned the walls of the vast room, specifically looking for green blades. She wanted whatever blade she chose to match with Tiadar. She looked for a while, then chose a slim, dark green blade off of the wall. held it in her hand, but it did not feel right, so she put it back.

Next, she picked up a lighter green sword, about three feet long, but the weight felt much too far forward to use, so she replaced that one too. She sifted through swords for a while till finding one that seemed different. She picked it up, and thought to herself about the odd grip it had. She tried swinging it slowly, and it slipped out of her hands and clattered against the cold stone floor, breaking in two, right down the middle.

She cringed at what she thought Galbatorix would do to her when she found out that she had broken his sword. "I didn't try to break it! It just slipped out of my hands!" She exclaimed.

Murtagh laughed deeply when he heard what Katrina had said. "You didn't break it, its two swords in one; you hold each in one hand. Don't worry about breaking the sword, they can't break. The grip is wearing out, but we can replace it with a spell."

Katrina blushed, and cursed herself again for her stupidity. Why didn't she think of that? Murtagh held out his hand, and Katrina gave the two swords to him. With a murmured word, the grips were replaced and became rougher.

Katrina took the swords back, then smiled. They felt perfect in her hands, the weight was perfect too, light, but not too light. They whistled through the air as she swung them, although she did not swing them too fast, for fear of hitting anything else in the room.

"Good, you found a sword," Glabatorix's cold voice cut through the room, sending shivers up the spine of the green rider. "Now for the second part of this day."

Galbatorix did not explain what he was about to do, instead, he held out a large shiny silver eldunari. He started to chant in the ancient language for minutes upon minutes. The ancient words echoed in Katrina's ears and made her shudder, even if she could not understand the words. Tiadar leapt down from Katrina's shoulder where he had been perched and sat on the floor listening intently to the chanting old man.

Eventually, he finished with a few short words, then the eldunari flashed and agony filled Katrina as pure energy filled her dragon, accelerating his growthby a hundred fold. As they watched, mews turned into growls, and the strange barking he made into deep roars. Fangs lengthened, as did the ivory white spikes. He constantly grew bigger, growing to about two thirds of the size of Thorn, then collapsed in pain. Galbatorix winced as the dragon's tail crashed less than a yard from him, creating a giant thump.

Katrina stared at Tiadar, who had transformed from a cute, small dragon, into a ferocious beast. She then stared at Galbatorix and thought, what a horrible man.

**Well, there you go. Tiadar is now officially a threat to the Varden. Next chapter will be in Eragons POV. Anyway, rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY! I have a perfectly good reason for not updating in about 3 months though. First, I had finals, and then my mom made me sand and stain my little bros. playhouse in the backyard, which was hard because the belt sander broke after day 2. AND my mom signed me up for a stupid swim club thing where I have to get up every weekday morning at 5:30 and swim for 2 hours. And then finally I got my playstation 3 taken away, so I finally found the time to write (sorta) because all of that is finally done. Alright, anyway, for the rest of the summer I plan to update once or twice a week (maybe even three times this week just for you!). BTW, in this chapter I sorta desided to add a new character. Not that any of the other ones will be meeting him soon. **** Oh, and I also decided to add a quote at the beginning of each chapter and its fun. Thanks to Wildskysong for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to CP. Tiadar is mine though, YAY.**

**Solara**: You know, you say you've been walking for thirty years, right?  
**Eli**: Right?  
**Solara**: Have you ever thought that maybe you were lost?  
**Eli**: Nope.  
**Solara**: Well, how do you know that you're walking in the right direction?  
**Eli**: I walk by faith, not by sight.  
**Solara**: [_sighs_] What does that mean?  
**Eli**: It means that you know something even if you don't know something.  
**Solara**: That doesn't make any sense.  
**Eli**: It doesn't have to make sense. It's faith, it's faith. It's the flower of light in the field of darkness that's giving me the strength to carry on. You understand?  
**Solara**: Is that from your book?  
**Eli**: No, it's, uh, Johnny Cash, Live at Folsom Prison.  
_

The lone man had been walking. He had been walking for many years. He did not know where he was going, only where he had been. He had come from the east. When he had started walking, they called him crazy. They said that he would die and fall off the edge of the earth. So for over a hundred years he walked, not knowing where he was going, how close he was, or what he was supposed to do once he got there.

There were trees here, there were trees back home too. The man sighed, _How could two places so far away be so alike? _The man pondered. He stooped to the ground and smelled a flower. He always used to bring her flowers. Until there was the argument, then he started walking.

The argument was over the walking. He could still remember every word, like it had happened yesterday.

"_I have to go", he nervously._

"_Have to or want to?", the woman spat back angrily._

"_I feel that I have something to do, a place I have to go", he replied._

"_And I'm supposed to stay here with the children, take care of them and work at the same time? No, I need you here, not going off on some wild adventure!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

"_Maybe they're right. Maybe you are crazy. But when you come back from your wild adventure, don't come back here. You leave me now, there is no coming back."_

"_I don't plan to come back."_

He shook the memory from his head. He did not want to remember such things. He stood up, and looked towards the horizon. He saw dark smudges pointing up from the ground. He muttered a spell under his breath and his vision enhanced and the dark smudges became more focused and bigger. "So that village was right. I will have to go around", he muttered to himself.

And the walker walked on.

How did you like it? It's just a teaser of course. And what are those mountains that he is seeing? The Beors or not? So, anyway, rate and review! Everytime you dont


End file.
